


my pretty kitten.

by jcebum, thirdscventh



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bondage, CEO AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, FLUFFY HANDCUFFS FTW, Fingering, Kitten Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWF, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, as always, bottom jy, ceo jaebum, ily indy, jb bends jy over the kitchen counter mhm, loads of porno shit lmao, ok i think thats all, slight rimming tho, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/pseuds/thirdscventh
Summary: where jinyoung bothers jaebum beacuse he's needy and jaebum does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahgabounce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/gifts).



> AYYYYYYYY we're back w another smut, and this time it's for our beloved jhoy who brings us smiles and laughter on a daily basis <3
> 
> btw this contains LOTS of porno shit so pls read the tags first. if you're uncomfortable w anything listed, please DO NOT proceed. thank you :")

“ _Jaebum_ ,” Jinyoung drags out, taking a seat on his husband’s lap.

“Later, Jinyoung,” Jaebum simply tells him, his eyes fixed on the document placed on top of his desk.

“Jaebum, don’t you want to spend some time with me?” Jinyoung asks with a seductive tone, placing his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

“I’m busy,” Jaebum answers, _still_ not looking at him.

“I’m not leaving, you know,” Jinyoung states, moving his hips against Jaebum, eliciting a muffled, gruff sound from the latter.

“For the last time, Jinyoung-” Jaebum’s words are cut off by three knocks on his office’s door as well as the appearance of the new worker he’d hired earlier this week, Youngjae.

As the new worker opens the door with a small smile on his face, it soon falls and is replaced with embarrassed, red cheeks. “Sa-sa-sajangnim, seonsaengnim! I-I’m sorry to have disturbed.”

The new worker closes the door, feeling flustered at what he’d saw seconds before. Jaebum turns his head a little and glares at Jinyoung, the latter simply grinning. Jaebum places an arm under Jinyoung’s thighs as well as back, before standing abruptly and carrying Jinyoung in his arms simultaneously. Jinyoung merely giggles at his husband’s actions, knowing fully well that his plan had worked flawlessly.

Jaebum carries Jinyoung bridal-style until they reach Jaebum’s black car. Jaebum places Jinyoung back down on the ground carefully, despite his overflowing feeling to show Jinyoung who _really_ has the upper hand here. Jinyoung gets inside the passenger seat while Jaebum goes to the driver’s seat. Once they’re both seated, Jaebum turns the car on and drives out of the parking lot.

Jaebum places his left hand on Jinyoung’s right thigh, groping it, causing Jinyoung to let out a little moan. Jinyoung places a hand on top of Jaebum’s and tries to move his hand closer to his abdomen for his own pleasure, but Jaebum growls lowly and gropes Jinyoung’s thighs even tighter, causing Jinyoung to spread his legs just a little bit wider.

Once they reach their house, Jaebum carries Jinyoung bridal-style again into their bedroom. Jaebum throws Jinyoung onto the bed, but doesn’t crawl on top of him immediately. Instead, Jaebum rummages through their bedside table for something. Once he’s found it, he hides it behind him before climbing on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s tie and pulls him downward, making them kiss deeply and passionately.

Whilst kissing, Jinyoung feels Jaebum tugging harshly at his shirt, before giving up quickly and ripping it apart. Jaebum then grabs both of his wrists and applies something to them, mouth still on Jinyoung’s. Jaebum finally breaks the kiss, and the sound of something metallic clicking could be heard. Jinyoung tries to move his wrist in suspicion, and true to his assumption, Jaebum had handcuffed his wrists together _(with black fluffy handcuffs, of course)._

Jaebum trails kisses downward, starting from Jinyoung’s lips to his collarbones and neck. Jaebum licks a stripe up his neck and sucks harshly on the skin, making Jinyoung moan loudly. He stops sucking after a while, leaning back a little to admire the mark before proceeding to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses on Jinyoung’s beautiful skin. Jinyoung squirms as he feels Jaebum play with his erect nipples using his fingers and tongue. Jaebum doesn’t spend much time on them though, because he’s already pulling Jinyoung’s pants down hurriedly. 

Once his pants are successfully out of the way, Jaebum flips Jinyoung over, and spreads Jinyoung’s legs apart before sucking on Jinyoung’s inner thigh, causing Jinyoung’s legs to quiver and close around Jaebum. Jinyoung moans when Jaebum spreads them apart again and holds them down, his mouth now moving closer to Jinyoung’s hole. Jinyoung’s breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s tongue licking a long stripe from his right ass cheek to his hole. He squeals once Jaebum’s tongue reaches his hole and licks into it.

“Fuck, Jaebum!” Jinyoung moans, trying to grip the bedsheets tightly. 

Jaebum stops abruptly and growls lowly as he delivers a hard smack to Jinyoung’s ass, “What’d you just call me, _kitten_?”

“ _Jaebum_ ,” Jinyoung repeats with a large ounce of confidence, moaning again as Jaebum slaps him once more.

“Say that _again_ , kitten?” Jaebum says, his hand resting on Jinyoung’s ass, ready to deliver another slap.

“Jae- _ah_!” Jinyoung screams as Jaebum slaps him even harder than before.

“Count,” Jaebum demands, and Jinyoung was expecting him to deliver just slaps, but he was wrong.

Jaebum inserts two of his long fingers inside Jinyoung’s ass, scissoring him open in a quick pace. Jinyoung lets out a high-pitched moan when Jaebum slaps him hard with his free hand while his two fingers are still inside Jinyoung’s ass.

“One- _ah_!” Jinyoung manages to say.

“Two, three, four- _ah_!” Jinyoung tries his best to muffle his screams into the pillows every slap Jaebum delivers to his ass.

“Five, six, se- Ah, _fuck_!” Jinyoung curses, shutting his eyes close.

“Hm, I don’t think ‘fuck’ comes after six, kitten,” Jaebum says, smirking as he continues to abuse Jinyoung’s puckering hole. “Count again.”

“Please, Jaebum,” Jinyoung pleads, screaming right after.

“Haven’t you learnt your lesson _yet_ , kitten?” Jaebum asks, vigorously hitting Jinyoung’s prostate with his two fingers.

“Mmph, _daddy_ ,” Jinyoung moans, his hips quivering. _He’s close._

Then, Jaebum stops fingering him abruptly. Jinyoung whines, because God dammit, why did Jaebum have to stop when he was _so close_ to coming already? Jinyoung’s just about to complain to Jaebum when he feels Jaebum lift him by his hips and push him against their large window that shows the beautiful lights of Seoul at night.

“ _Daddy_ , I was so _close_ to coming,” Jinyoung complains, his chest pressing against the window.

“Did you really think that daddy would let you come that easily?” Jaebum whispers huskily in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine.

“No,” Jinyoung quietly admits.

“Good kitten,” Jaebum chuckles lightly, inserting his fingers inside Jinyoung once more.

“Mmph,” Jinyoung moans, moving his hips in time with Jaebum’s fingers for a while, and once he lets out a high-pitched moan, Jaebum holds his hips in place with one hand before removing his fingers again.

“ _What the fuck_?” Jinyoung complains.

“ _Patience, kitten_ ,” Jaebum growls, and the sound of his pants falling to the floor is heard before he downright _slams_ his _whole_ length into Jinyoung, causing him to scream loudly.

“Fuck, Jaebum!” Jinyoung cries out, his hands forming into fists due to not having anything to hold onto.

Both of Jaebum’s hands are resting on either side of Jinyoung’s hips, his fingers digging into it roughly. Jaebum continues to thrust into Jinyoung at a punishing speed, hitting the latter’s prostate over and over again. Jinyoung’s moans get louder after each thrust, and both of them know that Jinyoung’s close.

And that’s why Jaebum immediately pulls out of Jinyoung, causing the latter to complain once more. “Daddy, I was so _fucking_ close-”

“Do you think you deserve to come, kitten? Do you know how you made me look in front of that _new_ worker I just hired _a week ago_?” Jaebum cuts him off, growling. “Answer me, _slut_. He clearly thought that you’re a fucking _whore_ , with the way you acted on my lap.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Jinyoung apologizes half-heartedly as he rolls his eyes mentally.

“That doesn’t change anything. You’re _still_ not allowed to come,” Jaebum states, turning Jinyoung’s body over and forcing him to jump and wrap his legs around Jaebum’s torso.

“You’re still wearing your shirt, jacket and tie,” Jinyoung complains, twirling Jaebum’s tie with his handcuffed hands.

“And why does that matter?” Jaebum asks, smirking.

“It isn’t fair,” Jinyoung whines.

Jaebum ignores his partner’s words and leads them downstairs to the kitchen, where he bends Jinyoung over the kitchen counter. Jinyoung groans as he feels the marble counter against his chest, his hands already ready to grip onto the edge.

As soon as Jinyoung’s already completely bent over the kitchen counter, Jaebum slams into him again harshly. Jinyoung holds onto the edge of the counter tightly, closing his eyes as he feels the familiar warm feeling pool at the bottom of his stomach _yet again._

“Fuck, kitten, you feel so good, so _tight_ around daddy’s cock,” Jaebum groans. “I just want to fuck you again and again. God, you feel so damn _good_.”

“Mm, daddy,” Jinyoung moans, legs trembling. Honestly, he doesn’t know how many more orgasm denials he can endure.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that? Your S line, the way you swing your hips, the way you bite your lips- _fuck_ , kitten. You’re just _so fucking beautiful_ ,” Jaebum rambles, moving a bit to angle his thrusts more.

And again, just as Jinyoung’s about to come, Jaebum stops. “ _Daddy_ , please. _Please_ let me come.”

“Later, kitten,” Jaebum smirks, carrying Jinyoung bridal-style again and throwing him to the bed once more.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jinyoung whines for the umpteenth time tonight. “ _Please_.”

And, finally, Jaebum listens to him. “As you wish, my pretty kitten.”

Jaebum leans down to meet Jinyoung’s lips with his own, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth thoroughly. Both of their eyes are closed, and Jaebum swallows Jinyoung’s moan as he thrusts back into him for the third time. Jaebum has his hands resting on either side of Jinyoung’s head while Jinyoung’s wrists are still handcuffed. Jinyoung holds his eye contact with Jaebum as the latter continues to fuck into the former vigorously.

“Fuck, daddy, I’m _close_ ,” Jinyoung moans loudly, knowing that Jaebum will finally let him come after three orgasm denials.

“You’ve been so good, kitten, _so fucking good_. Come for me, baby,” Jaebum urges, and Jinyoung finally comes in three long spurts, the white substance decorating both his and Jaebum’s chests.

“A-Are you close yet, daddy?” Jinyoung asks, stuttering as he feels lightheaded now after he’d finally come.

“God, _yes_ , kitten, I’m _so_ close,” Jaebum groans lowly, his thrusts getting a little sloppier.

Soon, Jaebum’s filling Jinyoung up with his warm come. Jinyoung moans in satisfaction of being filled whilst Jaebum grunts in bliss. Jaebum pants slowly, leaning downwards to take the handcuffs off and throw them away to the floor before pulling out of Jinyoung slowly. Jinyoung whimpers at the loss of Jaebum’s length inside of him, Jaebum’s come trickling down his hole. Jaebum then lays down next to Jinyoung and turns the latter’s body, so that Jinyoung’s head is now resting on Jaebum’s chest.

Jinyoung sighs in contentment as well as exhaustion, snuggling closer to his husband’s chest. Jaebum’s just about to get up and grab a cloth to clean the both of them up, when Jinyoung weakly grabs onto his wrist.

“ _Hyuuung_. Stay,” Jinyoung quietly pleads, and Jaebum’s heart swells.

Jaebum goes back to his position on the bed with Jinyoung, and Jinyoung gives him a small smile. Jaebum has one arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist and another holding the latter’s head lovingly.

“I love you so much, baby. More than everything you could ever imagine,” Jaebum whispers, placing a kiss on top of Jinyoung’s forehead softly.

“I love you too, hyung. More than anything you could ever imagine,” Jinyoung replies, closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep, lulled by the calming beats of Jaebum’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> we hope y'all liked this! do feel free to leave kudos/comments/constructed critics!
> 
> thank you indy for your hard work~ i love writing with you hehe <3 cheers to more collaborations!


End file.
